Quelques flocons de neige
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Chaque année, ils retournent à cet endroit, espérant sans vraiment y croire un miracle, un signe, une nouvelle chance de voir le TARDIS se matérialiser devant eux. Rose/10th Doctor duplicate


Note de l'auteur: Voilà un OS que j'avais initialement prévu de mettre en ligne aux alentours de noël. Mais finalement je n'ai pas eu assez de motivation pour le terminer à temps. Enfin, le principal c'est qu'il soit finalement en ligne.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques flocons de neige

Un ciel pâle, d'une blancheur tirant vers le gris. Un firmament couvert de nuages sombres semblant s'émietter tandis qu'ils perdaient mille et une poussières. Il neigeait à gros flocons depuis le début de l'après-midi, les particules blanchâtres recouvrant peu à peu les alentours d'une pellicule glacée. Ce tapis givré avait transformé le paysage autrefois sombre et peu accueillant de ce coin de Norvège.

Un vent violent balayait toujours ces côtes et falaises escarpées. Mais la neige permettait d'apaiser cette nature inamicale. Malgré cela, les températures glaciales mêlées à ce climat déchaîné ne créaient pas les conditions idéales pour une ballade dans la lande. Mais un couple emmitouflé semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Rose observait avec ravissement les flocons tomber du ciel, tourbillonnant au grès du vent avant de s'échouer sur le tissu de son chaud manteau. Elle avait toujours aimé la neige. Ces flocons étaient pour elle annonciateurs de joyeux évènements. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, les jours de neige avaient toujours été synonymes de jeux infinis dans ce tapis blanc et glacé. Elle ne pouvait compter les fois où sa mère avait dû la ramener de force dans leur petit appartement alors qu'elle tentait de profiter au maximum des plaisirs procurés par ce temps magique. Elle avait ensuite grandi, les jeux devenant de plus en plus calme, pour disparaître presque entièrement. Mais la magie et le ravissement étaient toujours intacts.

Tant de souvenirs étaient associés à ces poussières tombant d'un ciel blanchâtre. Principalement des scènes incluant sa mère ainsi que Mickey, mais aussi la personne ayant pris en peu de temps une place indispensable dans sa vie. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que son regard brillait d'une étincelle de nostalgie. Le Docteur. Son Docteur. Elle avait partagé tant de jours de neige à ses côtés, et même certains jours où la neige n'était plus vraiment de la neige. Le climat et les circonstances changeaient en fonction des planètes où le TARDIS se posait, mais la pureté des flocons demeuraient intacte.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait stoppé ses pas, et que son compagnon l'avait enfin rejoint.

-Un sou pour tes pensées ?

Le bras entourant sa taille était fort, réconfortant. Et ce corps à une proximité si appréciable lui permettait d'oublier entièrement le froid glacial de cette veille de noël.

Tournant la tête, son regard se posa aussitôt sur ces prunelles d'une teinte chocolatée dans laquelle elle s'était tant de fois perdue.

-Oh, elles coûtent beaucoup plus que cela, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Sa bonne humeur s'accentua lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon s'étirèrent aisément en ce sourire sincère qu'elle savait réservé à elle seule. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant l'oreille gauche alors qu'ils observaient le paysage hivernal.

-Savais-tu que sur la planète Kalatix les habitants peuvent vendre leurs pensées. Et n'importe qui peut les acheter à condition d'y mettre le prix.

Rose laissa échapper un léger rire face à cette anecdote insolite avant de soupirer longuement.

-Il y a tant de mondes que je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais tellement souhaité que tu puisses m'emmener voir l'univers tout entier.

Il modifia un instant sa position, lui faisant désormais face. Il enfoui ensuite son nez dans le creux de son cou, la faisant frissonner.

-John !

Pour un croisement entre une humaine et un seigneur du temps, John Smith – ou plutôt John Tyler, comme il se faisait souvent appeler – avait le corps d'une fraicheur inégalée. Rose avait toujours su que le Docteur avait une température corporelle inférieure à la sienne, même si la différence n'était pas flagrante au toucher. Son clone avait, cependant, conservé cette particularité tout en l'accentuant d'avantage, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

-Je t'y emmènerai peut être un jour, qui sait ? Lui souffla-t-il tout en ignorant pleinement la réprimande antérieure.

Il s'éloigna légèrement, déposant un instant ses lèvres froides sur celles de Rose avant de reprendre la parole.

-Nouveau monde, nouveau Docteur, nouvelles opportunités. Nous avons tout un futur à explorer, Rose !

La jeune femme acquiesça aussitôt, encore à moitié perdue dans ce baiser volé.

Après avoir passé tant de temps à rêver à un futur impossible entre le Docteur et elle, elle avait toujours du mal à croire que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Tout était arrivé tellement rapidement, après tout…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque John s'écarta à nouveau afin de reprendre leur avancé avec entrain.

-Tout un futur à explorer, mais seulement quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, lança-t-il. Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à devoir faire face à Jackie si nous sommes en retard pour diner !

Rosa éclata cette fois d'un rire clair. Ce Docteur n'était peut-être pas le véritable Docteur, mais sa phobie de Jackie Tyler était demeurée intacte.

Se remettant en route, Rosa frissonna violemment, la perte du peu de chaleur corporelle de John lui rappelant aussitôt la température glaciale du vent qui soufflait toujours. Elle songea un instant à ses parents et à son frère, Tony, lesquels étaient très certainement tous au chaud dans leur propriété londonienne.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse choisir notre destination de vacances ! Lança-t-elle en direction de John, lequel était à quelques mètres devant elle.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, avant de se retourner brièvement.

-Mes choix de destination sont parfaits, Rose ! Et avec ce petit bijou je peux t'emmener n'importe où sur cette planète. Alors pourquoi pas la Norvège ? Très beau pays, la Norvège ! Un temps formidable, de grandes étendues de verdures, de très jolies côtes…

Sa voix perdit en intensité tandis qu'il secouait toujours le téléporteur qu'il avait subtilisé à Torchwood quelques jours après son arrivée dans ce monde. L'engin avait bien entendu subit quelques modifications, et leur permettait désormais de se déplacer sur toute la surface du globe. Il n'était malheureusement pas encore possible pour eux de visiter d'autres planètes. Mais Rose ne perdait pas espoir.

Reportant son attention sur son compagnon, son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle distingua l'étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux bruns.

Quatre ans. Cela faisait quatre ans que le Docteur les avait abandonné sur ce territoire hostile.

Elle critiquait volontiers avec humour John pour le choix de ce pays en particulier pour cette veille de noël, mais elle savait qu'ils en avaient tous les deux cruellement besoin.

-Allons-y, Rose ! Plus que quelques mètres à franchir avant notre destination finale !

Elle sourit au ton faussement dramatique à peine masqué dans ces paroles. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ces visites régulières étaient toujours pour elle le déclencheur d'une profonde tristesse et d'une nostalgie incontrôlable. Elle savait toutefois qu'elles étaient pour John indispensables.

La tempête redoublait en intensité tandis qu'ils s'avançaient désormais main dans la main, débouchant sur cette plage où tout s'était terminé, et où tout avait commencé pour eux.

Sans un mot, ils parcoururent les quelques mètres les séparant de l'endroit exact où avait disparu pour toujours le TARDIS quelques années auparavant. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable humide, leurs pas lourds, hésitants. Une sombre atmosphère régnait en ce lieu, comme si les falaises elles-mêmes se souvenaient de ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Ils y étaient. Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils n'étaient venus. Six mois durant lesquels ils avaient tout fait pour oublier cette plage sombre, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Mais, comme chaque fois, la tentation avait repris le dessus.

BADWOLF.

Un nom plus qu'éloquent à la vue des évènements les ayant finalement amenés en cet endroit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit précis où tout s'était terminé pour eux. Le visage fermé, le regard grave, ils observèrent durant de longues minutes cet espace vide où avait disparu à jamais leur unique chance de quitter cet endroit. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Le bruit du roulis des vagues, ou les sifflements du vent ne parvenaient plus à leurs oreilles. Ils ne sentaient pas d'avantage la fraicheur des flocons parsemant de plus belle leurs cheveux et vêtements. Ils n'avaient plus conscience du paysage, de la tempête toujours présente, de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Le seul bruit leur parvenant était celui de leurs respiration, lourdes et saccadées, alors que leur cœur se brisaient doucement en mille et une pièces s'éparpillant ensuite au grès du vent.

-Elle me manque, Rose. Le Tardis me manque, finit par murmurer John.

La main de Rose serra d'avantage la sienne, l'agrippant comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas à son tour disparaître à jamais.

-A moi aussi, souffla-t-elle. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être a-t-il eu raison de nous laisser ici.

A chacune de leurs visites, la routine était identique. Il leur était nécessaire de se tenter de se rassurer, de se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas arrivé en vain, que John n'était pas simplement le fruit d'une erreur monumentale.

-Il a raison, affirma-t-il avec force. Il a toujours raison.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau avant que Rose ne reprenne la parole.

-Je me demande où il se trouve, à présent. S'il a retrouvé d'autres personnes pour voyager avec lui. S'il…s'il s'est…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge tandis que ses émotions prenaient le dessus.

-S'il s'est régénéré ?

La voix de John n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais cela suffit pour que Rose sente de lourdes larmes roulent sur ses joues.

-C'est probable, reprit John. Son style de vie n'est après tout pas sans dangers. Mais tant qu'il aura quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, tout ira bien pour lui.

Serrant Rose contre lui, il reprit d'une voix tremblante :

-Tant que nous serons ensemble, tout ira bien, Rose. Tout ira bien.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en un chuchotement à peine audible, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même de cette affirmation.

-Tout ira bien…

Cette fois, ce fut Rose qui prononça ces mots avant qu'un silence pesant n'envahisse à nouveau la plage.

Le vent soufflait de plus belle, alors que chacun faisaient de son mieux pour retourner à la dure réalité.

Rose finit par s'arracher à la vision néfaste de cet espace vide. Se retournant, elle enfouit son visage contre le torse de John, se laissant aller à quelques larmes. Elle pouvait sentir le torse de John être secoué de légers soubresauts, signe que son désespoir faisait à son tour surface.

-Je t'en prie, rentrons, finit par chuchoter Rose. Hochant la tête, John ferma un instant ses paupières, une larme roulant sur ses joues pâles.

Cependant, lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le paysage face à lui, ce fut pour écarquiller les yeux avec ébahissement.

-Impossible…

Ce mot à peine murmuré suffit toutefois à Rose pour relever la tête, rencontrant une incrédulité profonde dans le regard de son compagnon.

-Impossible, répéta ce dernier. Les brèches avaient été refermées.

Le cœur battant, Rose se retourna alors, laissant à son tour échapper un cri de surprise. John avait raison. C'est impossible. Et pourtant…

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fenêtre étant soudainement apparue juste devant eux. La surface ne mesurait que quelques centimètres, et les contours tremblaient dangereusement. Il était cependant possible de distinguer nettement la personne évoluant dans le monde parallèle, inconsciente des regards la fixant.

-Docteur…

Rose ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Le Docteur, vivant, apparemment en pleine forme, courait autour de la console du TARDIS, modifiant de nombreux réglages comme elle l'avait tant de fois vu faire. Et pourtant, quelque chose était différent. Ce n'était plus son Docteur, celui avec qui elle avait voyagé.

Elle savait que c'était le Docteur. Qui d'autre pourrait piloter le TARDIS avec autant d'enthousiasme ? Cependant, son visage, ses vêtements, tout dans sa manière d'être était différent.

-Il s'est donc bien régénéré, souffla John à ses côtés.

Rose hocha la tête, un élan de nostalgie la gagnant à nouveau. Le Docteur qu'elle avait connu avait donc disparu, laissant place à cet inconnu en vers qui elle ressentait toutefois un lien étrange.

-La fenêtre se referma bientôt, reprit John. Cela s'est juste probablement produit suit à des perturbations censées par le TARDIS. Cela arrive parfois.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le passage vacilla quelques instants avant de redevenir plus ou moins stable. Au même moment, le sifflement du TARDIS perdit en intensité, avant de s'arrêter complètement.

-C'est fini, souffla John. Il vient de se poser. La fenêtre ne va plus tenir.

-Adieu Docteur…

Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues de Rose. Sa tristesse était toutefois atténuée par la joie et le dynamisme que démontrait ce nouveau Docteur. Il semblait tellement épanoui, même si une étrange tristesse semblait briller dans ses yeux. Avait-il perdu d'autres compagnons après elle ? Quand s'était-il régénéré ? Voyageait-il avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse. Et peut-être que cela était mieux ainsi. Elle devait le laisser partir, et continuer sa vie sans lui. John et elle devaient avancer, construire un futur et laisser enfin s'échapper ce passé douloureux.

-Adieu…

Le Docteur semblait toujours quant à lui complètement inconscient de leur présence, et ouvrait désormais la porte du TARDIS. La fenêtre vacilla à nouveau, la lueur s'en échappant faiblissant peu à peu.

Le cœur serré, ils eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la tempête de neige dans laquelle s'engouffrait le Docteur avant que le passage ne se referme, laissant simplement passer quelques flocons de neige…

FIN

* * *

Cela vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
